Elmore Junior High
Elmore Junior High is a major location in The Amazing World of Gumball. It is first shown in the episode, "The Responsible." It is the city of Elmore's local public junior high school. Gumball, Anais, and Darwin all attend this school. Elmore Junior High even has its own cheerleading squad and marching band. Students in Miss Simian's class *Gumball *Darwin *Penny *Tobias *Banana Joe *Masami *Teri *Molly *Carrie *Carmen *Leslie *Bobert *Tina *Hector *Sussie *Juke *Alan *Anton *Idaho *Clayton *Ocho *William *Sarah *Colin and Felix (as seen in "The Meddler," "The Mothers," "The Vision," and "The Buddy") *Jamie (as seen in "The Uploads," "The Girlfriend," and "The Buddy") Students in other classes *Anais *Billy *Kevin *Bobby *Book Kids *Box Squid *Bulldog *Clare *Dog *Football Players *Fuzzball *Green Bear *Gregor *Hairy Student *Reaper *Hot Dog Guy *Jared *Jodie *Josh *Julius *Mole *Mushroom *Peter *Rainbow Octopus *Rainbow Blob *Mowdown *Scythe *Squid *Razor *Rotten Cupcake *Sparkle Girl *Wilson *8-Bit Dog Students in Coach's class *Gumball *Darwin *Leslie *Penny *Juke *Anton *Carrie *Alan *Sarah *Tobias *Jamie *Colin *Jodie *Jared *Clare *Rainbow Octopus *Anais Alumni/Former *Nicole *Richard *Patrick *Judith *Jackie *Harold *Gaylord *Larry *Mr. Small *Exercise Bacon *Sal Left Thumb *Son’s Mother *Pantsbully *Fingathing *Beanie Bird *Brown Owl *Eggman *Margaret *Harry (from Richard's third grade) *Rob *Rachel *Harry (from Gumball and Darwin's third grade) *Carmen’s mother *Carmen's father *Teapot *Rodney *Jeff *Susan *Karen *Hexagon Lady *Mr. Corneille *Dexter *Jessica *Gary *Paperball *Skeletons Faculty *Principal Brown *Miss Simian *Rocky *Mr. Small *Librarian *Tree Librarian *Gary (in "The Mystery," "The Gi," and "The List") *Ms. Markham *Coach *Mr. Corneille *Bulldog Teacher *Melted Cheese Guy (formerly) Areas *Miss Simian's classroom *Miss Simian's office *Principal Brown's office *Mr. Small's office *Schoolyard *School Gym *School Swimming Pool *School Cafeteria *Nurse's office *School Library *School Science Lab *Boys' bathroom *Girls' bathroom *School Showering Stalls *Janitor's Closet *Mr. Corneille's office *Teachers' Lounge *Small-Kwon-Do Room *Art Room *School Auditorium Clubs *Drama Club *Anger Management Club **Known members: Nicole Watterson, Mr. Small *Computer Club *Fantasy Club **Known members: Richard Watterson, elders *Gumball's Club of Gumball (disbanded) **Known members: Gumball Watterson *Physics Club **Known members: Anais Watterson *Reject Club **Known members: Colin, Felix, Ocho Tootmorsel, Bobert **Location: School Library *Synchronized Swimming Club **Known members: Darwin, Penny, Leslie, Dog, Gumball (formerly) **Location: School Swimming Pool *Soccer Club **Known members: Tobias Wilson, Banana Joe, Hector Jötunheim, Gumball Watterson (formerly) Types of Detention *2 hours detention (For potentially damaging Principal Brown's face) *3 hours detention (For insulting global warming or leaving detention early) *4 hours detention (Also for potentially damaging Principal Brown's face) *6 hours detention (For throwing water at Miss Simian's face and ripping up a surprise test) *7 hours detention (For hurting Principal Brown's feelings) *8 hours detention (Also for potentially damaging Principal Brown's face) *1 week detention (For cheating on a math test) *weeks detention (For stealing school items) *1 month detention (For hitting a teacher on the head) *3 months detention (For hitting a teacher on the head, destroying the office, and turning the fire alarm on) Trivia *The doors on the front entrance of Elmore Junior High match the colors of the main Watterson children; Anais, Gumball, and Darwin. *The school's mascot is a duck, whose costume is portrayed by Archie the Duck, who looks exactly like the costume. *Strangely, although Darwin is only 10 years old, he is still a 7th (and later 8th) grader like Gumball who is 12 years old. This may have something to do with how he is registered as a "pet fish" instead of a student. **Along with Darwin, Jamie, Tina and Carrie are respectively 13, 14 and 327 years old and are in a 7th (and later 8th) grade class. *Anais attends this school because of her high intelligence, despite being only four years old. She is not in Miss Simian's class with her brothers, instead, she goes to an 8th grade class, as revealed in "The Others." She has been shown as a student in "The Dress," "The Quest," "The Painting," "The Mystery," "The Curse," "The Fight," "The Sidekick," "The Voice," "The Joy," "The Void," "The Return," "The Others," "The Pest," "The Routine," "The Parasite," "The Points," "The Stories," "The Guy," "The Test," "The Vase," "The Nuisance," and "The Buddy." *The live action shot of the school's exterior is from Abraham Lincoln High School in San Francisco. Interestingly enough, a lot of the more Victorian houses, like the one in front of the bus stop in "The Gi" look like Vallejo houses, similar to those of San Francisco. *The live action photo location used for the school basketball court is from Lincoln Elementary. *On Miss Simian's door, there is a three-eyed smiley face. This is a reference to the 2001 science fiction film, Evolution. *Despite it being Elmore's local school, the Wattersons have to drive through a busy expressway to get there, as seen in "The Gi", "The Bumpkin," and "The Fury." *In Season 1, the walls near the school building were colored yellow, but in some Season 2 episodes, it got changed to red, like the real life version of the school. Later in Season 2, the walls stayed red permanently. **In some episodes, the doors are all red (also like the real life version) instead of blue, orange and pink. *In several scenes from various episode (like the scene from "The Skull" where Gumball, Darwin and Clayton are running away from Razor) the school halls are seen to be unrealistically long. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Elmore Junior High Category:Anger Management Club Category:Reject Club Category:Synchronized Swimming Club Category:Soccer Club